Two Shots
by XxXRachaelLAXxX
Summary: A normal day is turned into a nightmare when one of the family is hurt in a tragic event.


**I've had this idea for a one shot for a while and I thought I'd write it now. Does anyone else only write when their creative juices are flowing or is it just me? I was writing chapter 2 of my other Melissa and Joey story called 'A Decent Proposal ' and had writers block and all of a sudden tonight I just wrote about 600 words in like 15 minutes somehow and it's currently 01.22 in the UK ㈳4 This story is set in series 2 of Melissa and Joey. **

* * *

Mel, Lennox and Ryder had gone to the supermarket because Joe was on his way home from New Jersey. Just then, there was a scream from Lennox.

"Gimme all your money or I'll shoot you." A man, dressed in all black, was holding a gun to Lennox's head and bad the other arm wrapped securely around her neck.

"Hey! Leave my sister alone or else!" Ryder tried to defend his sister. The man let go of her instantly. But nothing would have prepared them for what happened next. The man fired two bullets. They both hit Ryder. One hit the inner left shoulder and the other hit the middle of the same shoulder. There were several screams before he fell back in pain, Mel catching him and then the gunman ran off, security guards chasing him.

"Ryder! Someone call 911!" Lennox yelled, taking off her scarf from around her neck and pressed it onto the wounds.

"Ryder, honey stay with me ok." Mel held his face lovingly.

"It...It hurts" he stuttered, tears streaming down his face.

"The ambulance will be here in 5 to 7 minutes." Said the woman who called 911.

"Thanks." Lennox replied, smiling at the woman.

"Ryder..." Mel cuddled the teen into her arms. "Lennox, honey can you apply more pressure to the wound" Lennox pressed her now blood covered scarf to Ryder's two wounds. She used both hands so more pressure could be applied.

"Don't p..press too hard it h...hurts more." Ryder stuttered.

"I know honey. Come here." Mel held his limp body in her arms, calming him down. Mel noticed that there was some blood on the floor. She looked at the back of his shoulder and there was one exit wound. She sighed in relief because that meant only one bullet was inside him. She got a handkerchief our of her pocket and covered the exit wound with that. The ambulance then arrived, paramedics rushing out. The gently lifted Ryder up onto the stretcher and covered the wounds up with bandages.

"Aunt M...Mel..." Ryder said, clearly in a lot of pain.

"I'm here honey." She held his hand, rubbing her thumb on his hand to calm him down.

* * *

"Ryder's just cone out of surgery where they took the bullet out. He wants to see you quickly by the way." The surgeon said.

"Lennox here's $20. Get yourself something to eat and go home and tell Joe that I'm here." She gave her niece a hug and then followed the surgeon to the recovery room.

"One did escape, but the bullet chipped his bone very slightly. He's going to be in the ICU for two days and them we will keep him in the children's ward for a night and then see how he goes from there. He's gonna be in a lot of pain for a few days. He's in the recovery room now, but only the legal guardian can see him until he leaves the ICU I'm afraid." The surgeon explained. "He's just in this room on the end." Mel saw Ryder. He was crying and a nurse stood next to him, gently stroking his hair. Ryder looked up and saw Mel.

"Ryder dear..." she sat on the chair next to him and put an arm around his neck. She smiled at him and stroked his brown hair. "Is it sore?" She asked him. He nodded. "My head is killing me." Ryder said, turning to face Mel. "Here I'll give you a massage." Mel massaged his head gently. A few minutes later she looked at his face. His eyes were shut and he was fast asleep.

"He's gonna be sleepy for a day or so. It's the effects of the anesthetic." The nurse explained. "We're going to take him to the ICU ward." The nurse began to gently push his bed out of the recovery room and pushed it to the ICU. Mel held Ryder's hand. She made sure he didn't wake up.

"Right he has to get on to the main bed." The nurse said. Mel didn't want to wake him up.

"Ryder honey, just wake up for a second for me." Mel held his cheek and rubbed her thumb through his hair. He moaned and his eyes opened slowly. "You need to go on to the other bed for me. Here I'll help you." Mel helped him sit up. "Well done honey, now just shuffle up on to this bed for me." Mel stood on the other side of the empty bed and wrapped her arms around his waist and supported him as he shuffled on to the other bed. She helped him lie down and covered him with a blanket.

"We need to just attach him to a few monitors. He lost a lot of blood so we've given him a blood drip. For the pain we will provide him with morphine every few hours. I'm just gonna attach a nasal cannula to him. Can you lift his head up a little please." Mel held his head on her hands as the nurse put the cannula on him. "We are going to keep monitoring his blood pressure and heart rate." The nurse checked Ryder's blood pressure and kept the sleeve wrapped around his right arm so it wouldn't have to be wrapped over and over again. She attached a heart rate monitor to his left index finger. "That's the monitors done. I'll go get his first dose of morphine. By the way the nurse call button is there if you need it."

"Sweetie are you ok?" Mel asked, playing with his hair.

"I'm tired and I feel sick." He answered, looking at Mel with pain in his eyes.

" Try and get to sleep, okay." Ryder closed his eyes and began to settle into a deep sleep. Mel began to think about him. He was only 15 and had been through so much. He was dyslexic **( A/N I've added that he's dyslexic because he seems to be struggling on school by what he's shown as in the series)**, he has a control freak for a girlfriend and he had now just been shot. Mel did go through a lot when she was a teenager, but she enjoyed getting drunk at 15 and having a new boyfriend every week. She decided to have a full heart to heart with him as soon as he was a bit better. Mel was so deep in thought that when the nurse came in with the morphine she jumped.

"He just needs to be fed this." The nurse gave Mel a dose of his morphine in an injection style spoon **(A/N I don't know what they are called ㈳4)** and told her to give it to Ryder. Mel pulled his chin down gently to open his mouth. She put it into his mouth and pushed the top of it. Ryder woke up then, moaning of tiredness.

"Ssshhh honey. Just swallow this for me please. Well done. Now go to sleep." Mel brushed his hair off his forehead. She kissed his cheek and help his hand to offer comfort to him. Mel was going to help him get back to full health.

* * *

**I didn't know what to do next. I might do another chapter, it depends on what you readers want.**


End file.
